Aeroponic devices are used for plant cultivation, often in the form of generally vertical columns where horizontal space is limited, as can be the case in an urban environment or a residential setting, for example. Known aeroponic devices have a rotatable modular planting column wherein each module includes a unitary fluid conduit, and the column is mounted in a vertical orientation to circulate a nutrient rich fluid for growing plants in a medium, often a soil-less growth medium. Such vertical columns generally include a lower reservoir for holding nutrient rich fluid to be feed to plants, a planting column for holding the plants, and a watering system running through the column which pumps the fluid upward to the top of the column where it is directed back down to the column interior for watering the plants. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 7,055,282 to Bryan, Ill.
However known aeroponic and hydroponic columns have several problems. They can be relatively difficult to assemble and disassemble, and can have relatively complex structure. Also, known columns may need extra structural reinforcements to hold elements together properly, resist torsional stresses and to reduce the likelihood of leaking, and this makes assembly much more complex. It would be desirable to provide an aeroponic column which is of a simple and strong modular construction, which is easy to assemble and disassemble, and which is aesthetically attractive.